First Day
by OnefellswooP
Summary: The Cullen's first day at Forks High. Chapter 7 now up! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hopefully not too OOC…I tried. Lame title, I know.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight or New Moon.

We'd been through it all before: The stares, the whispering, the lust, the jealousy, and it bothered me still. It would be even worse for Jasper, who was quivering beside me. Alice whispered to him quietly. The excitement of starting a new school had worn off too long ago, and now it was just an alternate entrance to Hell. Subjects I'd already learned; teachers I could replace, and minds that all thought the same thing. My control was wavering and I was quickly growing impatient. Irritated that it should be this way, I strolled through the doors of Forks High School, scowling. Once in the office, we wasted no time peeling off our raincoats. Shopping diva or not, even Alice had had trouble finding ones that looked at least passably appealing. I began to think wistfully of the time we had spent in Alaska.

The room was roughly square, carpeted, and a large board pinned with notices entirely covered one wall. I approached the main desk. A woman in a grey flannel t-shirt was typing at a computer, and she looked up wearily when she saw us, then did a double-take.

Rosalie, being Rosalie, was wearing a tight halter-top and mini skirt. Alice sported a simple pale lavender sweater. Jasper, Emmett and I wore turtlenecks and jeans. We tried to be inconspicuous, but judging by the secretary's thoughts, we were far from it.

After recovering, she gave us a rather too-friendly smile, "You must be the Cullens. Welcome to Forks." She reached into a folder and drew out five slightly-wrinkled schedules. "Here you go," _Wow they are- no, I can't be thinking that! But the boys…Jennifer! You are married! _

Alice took them from her with a cheery smile. We excited the office, ducked under a tree, and she handed them around.

Rosalie snatched hers, scanning it. "We have to take _gym_?" she asked, disgusted. She glared at the piece of paper.

"Come on, Rose, it'll be fun!" Emmett winked at her, "I'm in your class,"

"Hmmm," she muttered, tucking it away.

I looked at my schedule. English was my home form. "Anyone have English first?"

"I do!" Alice piped up. She came over to compare. "Oh! We have three minutes…we'd better hurry. Let's go Edward!" She danced off towards building four.

I shoved the schedule in my backpack and followed, though not quite sharing her enthusiasm. It would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

We entered building four with little time to spare. We hung up our jackets, and made our way to the English class. The hallway was linoleum, and despite any grace, my wet shoes squeaked on the floor. I didn't need the extra attention, and so blatantly pretended it was someone else. Our time spent up north was a wonderful requiem from all of this, and I found myself thinking of the brief time we had spent with the Denali coven. I couldn't even recall what had made us leave and move here. I had been to this dreary town of Forks before, almost thirty years previous, and it hadn't changed a bit. Still small. Still green.

Carlisle was taking a position as a doctor in the ER at the local hospital. I still envied his control. How he could stand all of that open blood, so close, so pungent- I had no idea. I could never resist a lure that strong. I shuddered to think what would happen if I came across someone like Emmett had- with blood that rich, that called to me so- No, I couldn't think about this here. We were right outside the English room now. I tried to shut out the sudden surge of voices that I'd been hearing in my head even before we slided into the parking lot.

_Look at them!_

_Is that even possible!?_

_I won't have a chance with Tyler with those girls around!_

_I think that gorgeous boy is free! Wow…_

I frowned at the last thought. My family were the only ones I could feel affection for. The thoughts seemed to come from a short girl with curly brown hair just ahead of us. She entered the classroom and skipped to a seat beside a blond boy.

The teacher (who introduced himself as Mr. Rentkall) stopped us at the front and asked us to introduce ourselves. I groaned inwardly. I couldn't even begin to count the number of times I'd done this.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen and this is Edward!"

Guess I didn't need to. Mr. Rentkall nodded, and we took seats at the back. Several pairs of curious eyes- the brunette among them- followed our every move. " Alice…" I muttered, too low for anyone to hear.

She giggled. "You should feel good. I don't need to read minds to know they think you're hot! I bet they even want to-"

I tuned her out.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the class passed in a blur of boredom. We were handed reading lists, given a sheet of course expectations, and somehow expected to pay attention. To my irritation, I was asked to read the marking scheme while trying to ignore a dozen thoughts in my head all gushing about my voice and…well…other things. I could only imagine Alice's face if she knew. Then again, with her intuition, she probably did.

I let myself wander from the lined sheet before me. What were we supposed to write? I glanced up at the blackboard_. A little bit about your past, favourite movie, books, food_. I smirked slightly at the former. _Well, I enjoy hunting. But not the meat, Mr. Rentkall- You see, I suck the blood. _I chuckled.

I scribbled a slew of creative lies, wondering absentmindedly how my siblings were faring. From a ways away, I could hear the infuriated thoughts of Rosalie.

_Damn kids. The boys are staring and the girls are glaring. Can they just keep to themselves? I hate it here. But I wonder…_

And then, more concerned than angry, Emmett.

_Rose's looking at those basketballs sorta weird. Now she's eyeing those students again. Hmmm…Oh no! ROSALIE!_

I grinned and focussed in on Jasper.

_Blood. Blood blood blood blood. BLOOD. Blood. Blood blood. _

I could only hope Alice was watching his future carefully.

Looking over at her, she seemed immersed in her own thoughts. Curious to see what she had written, I leaned over and snatched her paper.

_Name: Alice Cullen_

_Favourite movie: Jaws_

_Favourite Book: Pride and Prejudice_

_Favourite Food: Steak_

_Lived: Alaska, for five years, and various other cities before that._

I was surprised to see that it was fairly normal, and, with an obvious exception, truthful. I handed it back to her, and saw that her hands were shaking. "Alice," I whispered.

She looked up distantly, her eyes glazed over. I waited for a few moments. She lifted her head and shook it to clear the vision.

"Stupid Rosalie," she muttered.

I snickered.

Finally, when I was almost to the point of massacring the entire class, it was over and the teacher told us we could leave. We were up out of our seats a little too swiftly. Not another class of this…"What do you have next?" I asked her in the hall, pulling out my own schedule.

"Biology," she said with a sigh, "Oh! With Jasper!" She grinned and floated out the door. "See you,"

I scanned the sheet. Gym, in building 2. I groaned. Keeping pace with humans was something I detested. Nevertheless, I navigated my way through the concrete and shrubbery, which there seemed to be an abundance of. There were both boys and girls (from what I could tell from the rather unisex raincoats) surging inside. Keeping some distance, I slowly walked in after them.


	4. Chapter 4a

AN: So here's one that's a bit longer, and I'll have the second part of the chapter up later tonight, but I wanted to give you a taste. Thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or new moon. Sadly.

Following the others, I was reminded of a previous school I had attended about fifteen years ago. I had been in Emmett's Phys Ed class then. We were participating in a wrestling unit, and we were paired together. It started off fine, at a human pace, and then we both began to get aggressive, holding harder, moving faster. I should have stopped, told him we would attract too much attention, but I was too caught up. It ended when I threw him against a wall with a loud _crack _and left a dent. We never returned to the city. I could only hope I'd fare better here. But without any of my siblings in my class, the same misjudgement would result in a broken neck. I grimaced.

The gym building wasn't large, perhaps even smaller than the others. The group of students were filing into change rooms, chatting amiably and carrying gym clothes. Great. I wondered if Alice could do anything with the limp grey shirts and shiny elasticized shorts. Then again, the less I stood out, the better. So I stood there like an idiot, thinking about how to obtain a uniform when I was approached by a tall, greasy-haired boy with the beginnings of some serious acne.

"Hello, I'm Eric. You must be Edward." _Maybe if I'm nice to him he'll introduce me to his sisters…_

"Yes," I replied shortly. _Definitely over-helpful. _

"Umm…looks like you don't have the shirt and shorts yet; I can ask Mr. Kennedy if you want, he's just in the equipment room over there…"

I was already walking briskly, "No, I'll do it,"

He nodded furiously and disappeared through a door marked _Boys. _

I reached the end of the hallway to find a short, middle-aged man wheeling out a cart of soccer balls. He wore an orange shirt with the words "Let's get 'em!" that clashed horribly with his red sweats.

"Mr. Kennedy?"

He jumped a little and turned around, "Oh, hey kiddo! What can I get for ye?"

I suppressed rolling my eyes. "My name is Edward. I don't believe I have a uniform."

"That's right! The new boy. I put it down somewhere…Let me see…" He rifled through a cardboard box, "Ahh, here we go. This should fit you. Now, hurry up son!" _I bet he's all excited for this class!_

I took it from him and walked back down to the change rooms, where a few late students still tricked in. Opening the door, I saw that the room was comprised of benches that ran along the wall, with small metal lockers above them. There were about twenty or so boys inside, all in various states of undress. I took a seat, sighing. What would they think of my abnormally pale skin? For perhaps the first time in my life, I felt self-conscious.

"Hey, Edward," Eric was standing in front of me, wearing his uniform. "Get changed and let's go!"

I nodded despairingly, and tugged off my turtle neck, replacing it with the t-shirt as soon as possible, but not before the eyes of the boys had flitted to my bare chest.

_Look at that new guy! His muscles…_

_It's a good thing we don't have swimming this year, I don't want Amy seeing him like this!_

_I wonder if he'd give me some tips…_

_And I thought he was all metrosexual._

I tried to ignore the voices long enough to slide off my pants and put on my shorts. Not even glancing at Eric, I proceeded into the gym.


	5. Chapter 4b

Going into that period, I didn't know what to expect. The gym had a high ceiling, panelled florescent lights, and the lines on the floor had nearly rubbed off. The whole place smelled musty. The class milled about in small groups, whispering and throwing flirty looks in my direction. I was uncomfortably aware of the close-fitting material of my shirt, clinging to every ridge on my chest. I didn't even contemplate looking further down..

Fortunately, Mr. Kennedy arrived fairly shortly, bringing the cart with him. He left it beside the door and called us in to form a circle. Somehow, I ended up between the short, frizzy-haired brunette from English, and a blond boy with his hair gelled into spikes. He seemed frustrated and she delighted.

"Alright, everyone, we are starting up with some stretching!" -Groans all around- "So pick your left leg up and hold your ankle and balance!"

With some reluctance, I did as he said. Looking around the gym, others were struggling to stay upright. I couldn't resist a smirk.

"Oh, hey, you're really good at this!" The brunette squealed, grabbing my shoulder for support. I froze at her touch, but she appeared not to notice. "My name's Jessica," she added, nearly falling over, "And he's Mike,"

The boy next to me scowled. "If put your finger on something that's not moving, you'll stay upright easier, Jess." He stared pointedly at her hand on my shirt. _Maybe that'll keep her from groping him to death. The way she looks at him, it's disgusting. What's his name again? E…Er…Er something…_

"Edward," I said automatically.

"What?' The boy looked at me suspiciously.

Then I realized what I had done. "I-I was just telling you my name. Edward."

Jessica beamed at me, while Mike narrowed his eyes.

_I have to be more careful. He's bound to suspect something if I do that again. Damn! How could I forget? _

"Good, good," said Mr. Kennedy, interrupting my thoughts, "Now I'll split you into pairs. You two, and you two, and you two…" He walked around the circle. I knew before he reached us what was going to happen, but that didn't stop the silent moan when I was paired off with Mike.

He wasn't too thrilled either. _Fantastic. That Cullen kid. At least now we'll get to see what he's made of. _

Mr. Kennedy cleared his throat. "One partner, please come on up and get a soccer ball for you to share. Today we will be practicing headers. Any volunteers to show us how it's done?"

The hand of a tall, tan boy with freckles shot up.

"Yes, Colin!"

The boy ran forward and took a place in front of the coach, grinning. Mr. Kennedy tossed the ball lightly, and the boy ducked under it, than sprung up, sending it soaring back to him. The class applauded.

"Excellent, Colin! I want to see you all with his form. I want both partners trying!" He gestured to the cart and stepped aside.

Neither of us moved.

We stood there for a few moments, staring at one another, until I stepped away and took a ball from the cart. One of us had to be the man.

I returned and we spread out, eyes still on each other. I threw the ball to him, and he flung it back. I headed it back expertly, and his glower deepened. I did this about ten times, until his face was nearly contorted, and the coach told us to stop and switch.

What happened next was not my fault.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: urgh, sorry for not updating in a bit. I was very busy. This one's ubershort, but it's all I had time for (and sorry for any sp errors) Thanks for all the great reviews! And no, Bella will probably not be coming in to this. I'm no Alphie.

Several things happened in rapid succession then. The ball rolled off my fingertips, flew through the air. Mike ducked under it, tilting his head back. Not quite ready, too far back. A sickening crunch.

Mike swearing.

Blood everywhere.

I froze.

A surge of venom rushed to my mouth, my eyes black as pitch. I could feel a growl rising in my throat. I took a step forward, then back. I couldn't. Couldn't. Couldn't taste those smooth, rich, luscious red puddles, drips of sweet scarlet.

Shouting.

"Mike! _Mike!"_

"Oh God…Oh God, oh God, oh God!

"Is he..? Mike, can you here me?

Puddles of heaven. Open, exposed. Warm rivers of red. Drinking from such elixir, feeling it trickle down my throat, taking more and more, then turning to him, pressing my lips to him skin, nipping down.

"Out of the way! Mike? Mike it's Mr. Kennedy! Are you alright? No, of course your not! Someone, please take him to the office! Is it just his nose? Or…?

"Mike, talk to us!"

"What happened? Mike, Mike!"

Sucking out the liquid, thick and hot. The blood of humans, the juice of life. So fresh and fine, steamy, rolling across my tongue. Giving me power and quenched thrist. Parched, for so long…

"Oh, Mike! Oh gosh…"

"He's getting up!"

"No, excuse me, I'll take him!"

Somewhere far off, a whistle blew. "No, his partner will take him to the office. Edward, please help clean Mike up…"

I stiffened. And then rushed.

**AN: Hey, no flames for the end. YES, I know Edward stays in Forks. So don't worry you'll see in the next chappie.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so its been two weeks. **

**Two weeks.**

**And not a single chapter done.**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY.**

**I've been on a (much deserved) holiday, and didn't even open a word document. But don't worry; with school starting up again, I'll need all of the distractions I can get, and will hopefully be updating often. **

**And on another exciting (for me) note, I submitted an updated version (which I uploaded to my fanfic account) of my other story, Alice's Visions, to Pelirroja's Twilight fanfic site, and I was accepted as a new author. **

**Should I post this story?? Thoughts appreciated. **

**Oh, and I didn't write Twilight. Duh. **

Standing in the cool, breezy waiting room of the school's doctor's office, I still couldn't clearly recall what had happened. How I managed to hold on to some shred of humanity, I had no idea. I pulled back; quickly impossibly, mad with thirst, I pulled back. It had all happened in a fraction of a second. There were some stares, but mostly everyone was gathered around Mike. I was half-waiting for them to shout, _"Vampire, vampire!"_ and run for their lives. I held my breath, snatched up Mike, then somehow ended up here. Even my perfect memory couldn't make sense of it all.

Still, it could never happen again. Fortunate as I was, I couldn't erase my snarl from the thoughts of those who _had _seen. They would dismiss any notions eventually; humans are good at repressing such things. I, however, would not forget. I would have to remember and shudder at how close I had come to killing so many innocents, for after Mike, there would be no stopping. _Edward, Edward!!_

I turned suddenly, and moments later a streak of black and white flew through the door and grabbed my shoulders. "I tried to get away as soon as I saw it but then they wouldn't let me so I said I was going to have a seizure and they made me lay down and I had to crawl under a desk and-"

She looked up at my impassive face, and her mouth formed a little 'o' of horror. "No, please tell me I'm not too late! _Edward_!"

I pushed her away. "Damn it, Alice. I nearly killed all of them, _all _of them. I can't ever- I was so-" I fell silent, staring at the mint green walls, hating myself.

"But you didn't, Edward. Stop-"

"Don't you get it, Alice?" My voice was growing louder, "Do you understand how I nearly became a _monster_?"

She pulled me back to face her. "Edward, it's only the first day-"

"_Only _the first day?" I echoed, "It's _only _the first day and look-"

She cut me off, "Edward, it will be fine. This will never happen again. And you were able to restrain yourself. Come sit down in the cafeteria and stop torturing yourself." She skipped neatly from the room.

I scowled at her retreating figure. I couldn't agree with what she was saying, but I could at least relax and think of how to leave Forks without my family. They would think I was going too far, but they didn't know how I had felt. I grimaced, shoving that to a corner of my mind to think about later, and began to pace around the small room, wondering how Mike was. From what I'd seen before the instincts kicked in, he had a broken nose. He should be coming out soon, all bandaged up. Pale face, purplish bruises, an angry glare. He'll look like us for a week.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello readers!! As you may have noticed I changed my user name, seeing as there are like 9999 Golden Eyes and I could never remember what other symbols I added…so yeah. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Anyways, some of you were asking for the link to Pel's site. It's in my profile, but I'll post it again here.**

**http://www.ravenclaw.us/twilight/index.php**

**GO THERE NOW!!! **

**I'm posting my fic there when I have a spare moment, but just one chapter at a time. Milking for reviews? Maybe.**

**So…Hope you enjoy chapter 7. I'm trying to delve a bit more deep in this chapter, so I hope it's not too confusing. Edward is rapidly switching his train of thought in parts…I hope you can understand. And yes, its short, really really really short, but all I have time for. Sorry!! **

I barely noticed as the walls slid along on either side of me, students flying by. The noise from the cafeteria was dull, coming from far away. They were screaming, talking, maybe whispering? Colourful shapes that might have been people, or signs. Swimming through the tide, bearing a tray that was somehow full, finding a harbour that could have been a table. Three pairs of curious eyes. I knew I appeared caught up in something, some inner turmoil. I could feel their stares boring into me, hear their questioning thoughts. Alice was looking away determinedly; _I didn't want to tell them. Are you going to? _

I carefully examined the plastic grain of the lunch bench. The fug of my thoughts abided slightly. I wasn't sure. They were perceptive, and they had every right to know. It affected all of them. I knew Rosalie would be thinking the worst…but should I explain only to prove it wasn't so bad? No, because she _was _right. What I had done- nearly done- had come so close that I- I ground my teeth in frustration. I could just tell Carlisle...I _had _to inform him. But then Esme…And I couldn't have secrets from half of my family…Then again, I was sure Alice was spilling over with my secrets. If she told Jasper- but it wasn't hers to tell! I couldn't ask her to refrain, though, not with all of them drilling pupil holes into her. So if she _did _tell Jasper, then there'd be Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, no, I was going to tell Carlisle. He'll understand. But loving Esme…but if I told her, then only Emmett and Rosalie would be ignorant, and she'd be raging furious if she ever found out. So then-

I sighed mentally. I was _definitely _over-thinking this. Esme's told me to let things sort themselves out. This, however…They should know how I almost…_massacred _an an entire class of innocents. How I gave in to my thirst, so nearly destroying everything Carlisle had built for us. And all because of-

"Edward! Did you here was I said?"

I looked up, dazed and frowning. Rosalie was glaring.

"Spit it out already because we're just _dying _to know…" Heavy sarcasm.

"It's…" I furrowed my brow. I scooped up the crumbs and popyseed from the bagel I'd been shredding, dumping them in a now cold bowl of sloshing soup. Balancing an uneaten salad on top of that, I picked up my tray and stood up from the table. "It's nothing."


End file.
